Not Extinct
by TechnoOrganicGirl101
Summary: While exploring a Energon cave Optimus is attacked by Vehicons. During the battle the cave entrance collapses trapping the Autobot leader and the Vehicons all alone. But were they really all alone? Secrets will be revealed and a bond will be crafted. Walls will collapse and let the truth shine on us all. WARNING: some depresion in this, so just heads up
1. Proluge

It was a beautiful starry night. The white dots of silver danced across the sky, dancing for the moon. No matter what form the moon took, the stars accepted it and danced all night long. Some stars were not as bright as others, but there was one brighter than the rest.

As it came closer and closer, it was obvious that that was no star at all. As the mysterious object came closer and closer to the ground, a black figure seemed to have jumped out of the object seconds before it connected with the earth.

The mysterious figure observing the explosion from the air hovering above it, watching.

The figure looked out into the distance, scanning for a food source. After a moment, the winged black beast flew west, towards what might someday be the place were someone will discover the strange alien figure in black.


	2. Chapter 1: traped

:{Optimus POV}:

I slowly online my optics, waking from another restless recharge. Staring at the ceiling of my quarters for a moment, I sigh tiredly and slowly stand up on my pedes(feet).

Sighing once again I look around my quarters.

It's pretty empty, the only things there was a berth(bed), a desk with a chair, and my most prized possession.

A data-pad with a picture of Cybertron with all of my friends.

Megatronus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Charge, Stargazer, Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz, Camo, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, Jazz, Soundwave and most importantly, Alpha Trion.

I missed them all so much. I knew that the mechs that they once were would never return. Unless there was a way to reverse time.

In all truth, I wished that I would have never been sparked. Sure, happy memories were made. But all of the bad memories outweighed the good. I was made Prime. I was betrayed. I have forgotten who I really am. I was broken. I wanted it all to end. So why keep fighting? I have gone through suffering that no one of my age, or any age, should go through. After all, I was just . . . no, don't think like that. My team needs me. Everyone needs me. I should not let despair get the best of me. I have to keep up the battle. I have to keep on fighting this eternal war. But for what there is no hope left. And yet, I keep hoping that all of this would end someday. Maybe I should just give up on hoping that Megatron would change. In truth I gave up long ago, the day I realized that Megatron did not care if he changed or not.

I exit my quarters and make my way to the main hanger. Passing by the energon storage room, I can't help but peek in, finding a small pile of cubes. Our reserves are low again. I should go scouting for energon soon. Or better, starve myself. Yeah, take only one cube a week. That should help us last.

Entering the main hanger I don't see anyone there. Once again, I am the first one up. I walk up to the main computer.

I work for a bit before a beeping noise interrupted my typing. I open up the signal to find a faint Energon signal. I silently debate whether or not I should go now, or wait for the rest of my team to show. Weighting the pros and cons, I make the decision of going there on my own. I need some time away from base and the Autobots.

Typing a small note to my teammates, explaining were I had gone too, I walk over to the ground bridge controls and power it up. I walk towards the swirling vortex and transform, driving through.

Driving out on the other side I come up in front of a tall mountain that seemed to hide its top in the clouds, obscuring what seemed to be half of it in the in the ocean of white silky waves. It stood proudly in the middle of a dense forest. I walk towards the mountain as the faint energon signal grows stronger and stronger.

Soon I come to a stop in front of the mountain. Looking up, I see a big cave. It's almost at the very top of the mountain. I sigh tiredly.

Walking forwards I reach to grab at an edge of a rock. I reach and grab another one. Slowly, I make my way up. After some time, I reach the entrance of the cave. Slowly walking in. I turn on my headlights, not noticing the faint sound of engines in the distance.

Walking inside the cave, the farther I get, the quicker the darkness consumes me. Although I barely get within 50 feet of the entrance, I find an energon shard. Seconds later I am assaulted with the sounds of transformations and blaster fire. I quickly put the shard in my subspace.

Spinning around, I start blasting at my attackers. At least 50 Vehicons. Bad news. I shoot and dodge repeatedly. One of the Vehicons that I shot went down, but not before shooting the entrance of the cave they were in. The entrance started to cave in and a black figure barely managed to get in before it collapsed.

The Vehicons took my distraction as an advantage and all shot at me at once. Taking me by surprise I barely had time to dodge most of them. The ones that I was not able to dodge shot in the worst places possible. One hit my thigh, another in my abdomen, and one in my right shoulder. I collapse to my knees in pain. I look up and raise my left arm and transform it into a blaster to defend myself.

A crashing noise emitting from behind the Vehicons gets our attention. A Vehicon flies over the remaining group. Everyone looks at it, and then look behind them. A roar shakes the cave as more crashing sounds are heard. This time, I take their distraction to my advantage and start shooting them. I quickly dispense of at least 10 until they finally come out of their shock and start shooting at both me and the thing that attacked them from behind. In a matter of moments, there are only five Vehicons left and I can see the figure properly.

The figure has four legs, with big talons, big wings on its back, a long tail, ear-like things on its head, and is basically like an arrow. The beast is black with strange silver lining covering its body and is comprised fully of metal with black optics that are filled with rage. (If you want to get a better visual, search up Nimbus the dragon. My OC looks like that but instead of blue lines, they are silver and the dragon is made of metal)

It opens its mouth and a black light starts to appear in its mouth. Without hesitation, it shoots it at the nearest and unlucky Vehicon. A Vehicon standing next to the one who was obliterated mere seconds before shoots the creature. It whined when the blast hit it in its tail, and the Vehicon runs up to it and tackles it. The other three follow him but I manage to shoot them before they get close to the beast.

The Vehicon that remained was about to shoot the creature again when I blasted him in the head, offlining him immediately.

The creature looks at me in curiosity. Slowly, it stands up and starts circling me. I transform my blaster back into my servo and let it drop to my side. It keeps circling me, and I collapse of exhaustion and energon loss. I manage to stay awake but it hurts to move.

The creature starts to come closer but still keeps a certain distance away. I then remember the energon shard I found earlier. Taking it out of my subspace I reach my left servo out, letting the black beast sniff the crystal before gently taking it into its jaws and starts chewing. I put my hand on the creature's snout.

After it swallows the blue shard, it comes close enough to smell me. It sniffs my abdomen, where I had been shot and did something I thought it would never think it would do. It licked the spot of my injury. Even stranger though, it continues to lick it until the injury is covered in its saliva. The creature the moves to my right shoulder and does the same. Then, to my thigh. While it was licking my wounds, I look at the creature to see any indication of its gender.

The figure looks slim, agile, fast, strong. I'm guessing it's a femme. So, what can I name it? Nightflight or maybe Nightshadow. There's also Darknight. Or Voidwing. Yeah, Voidwing.

Before I know it, Voidwing grabs me, extends her wings, and with one big flap, takes off to Primus knows where. I hold on to one of her legs as she flies through the cave, which surprisingly is big enough for her to flap her wings in. I look around as we fly and see blue blurs as we fly. Energon!

After a moment of me hanging on for my life-cycle, we fly into an amazingly big chamber with Energon covering almost everything except for the ground and a couple places on the walls. The chamber also has a big hole on the top that lets the light in. Voidwing gently drops me and I land on my pedes but quickly fall to the ground, groaning in pain. Voidwing lands next to me. Walking towards me, she starts to lick my leg wound again

I look up. Through the hole on the top, I can see the sky getting darker and darker by the second. How long have I been here? I left in the morning and it's already evening.

I look around and see what looks like a comfy spot. Before I can come over to it and lay down Voidwing grabs me, for the second time in the last 10 minutes, and lifts me off the ground and up.

She flies over to what looks like a small cave that is big enough for both of us to move around in. Flying inside, she lands on a comfy looking spot. Before laying down she drags me over to the same spot. She lays down and puts her head on my legs. She pushes me back a little, allowing me to lean on to her.

She purrs in content when I rub her head. I smile. Resting my head against her body, I let myself slip into a rare peaceful recharge. Before the darkness consumed me, I ask myself, why? Why was she treating me like this? I guess I shall find out tomorrow.

(A/N) so what did you all think? Is it good? Please comment below I don't care if the comments are negative or positive. They both help me improve my story or if it's just a friendly comment that's also fine. I like them all.

'Till all are one


	3. Chapter 2: Friend

:{Optimus POV}:

I awake from my peaceful recharge to find something heavy on laying on my legs. I feel the presence of someone big. I open my optics and look around. At first, I am surprised when I see a predacon sleeping next to me. Then I remember yesterday's events. I pet Voidwing and decide to comm Ratchet.

"Ratchet, this is Optimus. I have found the location of the energon signal. When can you bridge me back?" All I get in return is static. 'So much energon must be tinkering with the comm. I have to get outside,' I think. Just then, Voidwing decides to wake up. She shifts a bit and opens one optic. Looking at me, she opens her other optic and raises her head. "Good morning. How was your recharge?" I ask. She gurgles. I tilt my head, indicating that I don't know what she is saying.

She gives me what looks like a gummy smile and then does something I thought no Predacons could do. She transformed!

I stare at her with wide optics. She looks like a Cybertronian teenager. At most. The same age as me. And here I thought I was the youngest Cybertronian left. She smiles. "Hello, I am a teen predacon. I do not have a name but you can name me. I had a peaceful recharge, thank you. What about you? I can tell you do not get much recharge, at all." she said. Primus, how did this femme know? Even my team did not know. I hid it so well. I started to panic. "I . . . had a good recharge . . . thank you." I say nervously. How can I speak like this? I am a Prime. I am wise and collected. I should not act like a Cybetronian teenager. And yet I am one. The irony!

She chuckles. "You must be hungry. This way," she says and transforms. I follow her to the exit of the mini-cave that we slept in. She stops close to the edge. I walk forward a bit more and stop at the very edge. Not a good idea. Looking over the edge, I enjoy the sight of energon crystals that covered the walls. Suddenly, I was shoved over the edge.

Falling for a second before landing on something, or rather someone. I end up comfortably sitting on Voidwings back. 'Holding on would be a good idea,' I think and hold on to her neck. She flies down and into a particular cave. Flying further through, she hovers above a particular spot and slowly lands. I get off her and she walks over to pluck a few crystals from the walls, which were covered in the substance.

She walks back over to me and lays down. I sit down next to her and watch as she eats some of the crystals. A moment later, she makes weird noises and a cube of energon comes out of her mouth(Kinda like when Hiccup first gave toothless the fish, just saying, big how to train your dragon fan right here. If you don't know what I am talking about, search it up or something). Voidwing pushes the cube over to me. I take it carefully into my servos(hands) and bring it to my dermas(lips). I look back at Voidwing, who was watching me. I sigh and drink some of it.

To be honest, saying it was bad would be an understatement. I almost spit it out the moment it touches my tongue. But I manage to keep it in my mouth and swallow. Energon is energon. I should be thankful that she is helping me like this. I look at her and smile weakly."Thank you for giving me energon. But I must be honest. This is terrible. I am sorry if you took offense in anything I said. If this keeps me alive, I shall drink it." I say. She gives me a gummy smile and starts to eat her portion of the energon.

It took me a while to drink my whole cube and when I was done I stood up but suddenly collapsed in pain. My body started burning and shifting. I screamed in pain and curled up into a small ball. It was like taking a bath in the acid wastes back on Cybertron only a hundred times worse. The shifting plates did not help. My armor was shifting and changing. Adding pieces and those that it did not need, throwing away. It felt like I was forced to transform into something that did not fit my form.

The pain, almost unbearable, after what seemed like hours, finally started to fade away. It fully subsided left me gasping for breath. I lay there, staring at the ceiling. Once I come out of my shock, I look at Voidwing. Smiling a pained smile I chuckle.

"Do you hate me enough to poison me on the second day we met? Wow, I must be annoying." I say. She gives me her way of laughing and gurgles. "It was supposed to help you adapt. Plus, if you're not dead than you really are a Prime, and you have felt most pain. Congratulations!" she said. Wait, said?

I stare at her, dump folded. "So you can speak know, huh? Great, and what do you mean by worthy?" I ask. She transforms and chuckles. "Look at the mighty Prime. I see you've got sarcasm. Wow. Finally cracked under pressure. Then again, you are just a teen. You should not carry such a burden. Hey, that's what I'll call you. Tribulation or Trib for short. Which means burdened in Latin. An earth language. It's perfect. What do you think?" she says. I think for a moment. "I am fine with that," I say.

She smiles and I can't help but let a small smile escape my usual emotionless faceplate.

" Come Trib, I think you wish to go outside for a bit to get some fresh air," said Voidwing. I nod and she transforms.

Carefully getting on her, I hold on as with one big flap she shoots up and flies through the cave. Soon enough, I see faint light and we fly out of the cave only to get blinded by the golden rays of the sun.

Tucking in her wings, she dived head first towards the ground. A small laugh escaped my dermas. I smiled my lopsided smile and ducked so we received more speed. At the last possible millisecond, Voidwing extended her wings and landed with a thud. I shakily started to get off and received a comm link.

"Base to Optimus, Optimus do you read? I repeat Base to Optimus, Optimus do you read?" said voice over the commlink. "I read you loud and clear. Who is this calling me?" I say. "It's Ratchet. Optimus, we have a problem." He says. That can't be good. " Proceed," "After you entered the ground-bridge, it malfunctioned and exploded. I'm afraid that you will have to stay in the energon mine location for about a month. I am trying to fix it but I am afraid that it will take longer than. We will send a bridge in a month or so. Until then, please stay safe." said Ratchet. "Understood old friend. Optimus, out."

I looked back towards Voidwing who was sitting quietly as if understanding that she must keep silent. I smiled and went over to her, scratching behind one of her ear-like things. She paused, but after a moment, she started to move into the touch and . . . purr? I laughed. Giving me a gummy smile, she jumped on me, pinning me down. Without warning, she started to lick me from helm to pede.

I manage to roll away but not before she covers my entire protoform in her saliva. "Haha very funny. I'll get revenge on you someday," I say, trying to get the slobber off my armor. After a couple of minutes of useless attempts to get it off my protoform, I realized that the thing won't come off.

Glaring at Voidwing I look around. We seem to be in a forest near the mountain(No a duh). But something seems off. My sight seems, different. I can literally see the smallest of dust particles floating around. My sight somehow improved. I close my optics to test out my other senses. Just barely, I can hear the sound of running water nearby. 'A river' I think. Turning off my adios, I decide to concentrate on one of my other senses. Touch. Small vibrations, barely enough to feel, feel like giant footsteps to me. I smile and turn into the direction of the footsteps. I feel them stop and prepare to jump.

Quickly, I duck the assault of my scaly metallic friend, only to get smacked by her tail a second later. I groan and power up my optics and adios. I see Voidwing standing in front of me. "Stand up. Let's go again. We need to turn you," she said, pointing one claw at me, "into a predacon." She reached out a paw to help me up.

I get into a stance and turn off my optics once again, this time keeping my adios on. Voidwing walks forwards and gets ready to pounce. This time I manage to avoid both her and her tail. She tells me to do it again and this time does a different approach.

We did it for the rest of the day. Voidwing was doing different takedown techniques while I was trying to protect myself from her assaults. It was actually fun. In no time the sky started to turn yellow. We stopped "fighting". "Trib, saddle up. I want to show you something," said Voidwing. I turn on my optics and get onto her.

With one big flap, she lifts off of the ground and shoots into the sky. We fly around for a bit before Voidwing seems to find what she was looking for. We land on the top of the mountain on an edge that is facing the setting sun. I get off and Voidwing transforms. She grabs my hand and brings me over to the edge. We both sit down, dangling our feet over the edge.

I watch the sun as it slowly dips down into the horizon, all while painting the skies beautiful colors. Red, pink, yellow, and orange, with a small hint of blue.

I look back at Voidwing and see her form as relaxed as it could be. She was leaning onto her hands, head thrown back, bathing in the sunshine. She had her optics closed and her mask was retracted. I did not realize I was staring until she turned her head towards me and smiled.

Primus since when are her optics so beautiful? Midnight black with some small silver parts here and there. They reminded me of the galaxy. I smile and look into the distance again. The sun had already set and the stars decided to pay us a visit. The sky was painted with blue and silver dots that seemed to be sprayed all over the midnight black canvass. Truly mesmerizing.

I smile and move to sit right next to Voidwing, our shoulders touched. She looked up at me and I look at her. We both turn back to the distance and she put her head on my shoulder. I put my head on her head. After a while, my optics droop. I lay down on my back and Voidwing joins me. Unconsciously, I wrap my arms around her, pulling her towards me. She played her head on my chest and we both fell into a peaceful recharge.

A/N Yes, I know, you all probably hate me now. I totally get it and I have a good explanation. I was sick, with a very common disease. It haunts everyone these days. And sadly I got it. It is called... LAZINESS! I know, I was just really lazy. I'm really sorry for making you all wait so long. I might update in the near future.

-Till all are one


	4. Chapter 3: Training and Truth

(A/N) there will be some Cybertronian curses here, plus some depression, so just heads up.

:{Optimus POV}:

The sound of birds chirping and the gentle hum of an engine awoke me from recharge. I slowly open my optics to find me facing Voidwing. My spark stopped. No way. I panicked and tried to get out of our little hug.

I tensed when Voidwing started to move around a bit. She layed her helm on my chassis and murmurs something barely audible. But since my adios are improved I heard her clearly. "You are so warm," she murmurs. I froze in shock. What?

She then opened her black optics and looked up at me. Once she realizes what is happening she quickly jumped away from me with a blue blush. I did the same thing and stood up with my faceplate blue.

"So... um... shall we continue with our training?" stuttered Voidwing. I nodded and looked away in embarrassment. After a moment, I see a servo stretched out to help me stand up. I look at the owner of the servo and saw Voidwing with her mask on to cover her, no dought, blue faceplate. I accept her servo and she pulls me up. Suddenly, she pushes me off the edge of the cliff.

It took me milliseconds to realize what I should do. I quickly latch onto the side of the mountain with my right servo to slow my fall, even though I keep on falling. It hurts but I ignore the pain and latch on even harder. I slow down and when close enough to the ground I jump off the side, do a flip in the air in order to fall feet first. My pede's touched the ground and I slid for a bit causing the land to be cleaved a little.

I looked up and saw a figure dive down towards me. She opened her wings and flapped once, landing without a sound (which was impressive for her weight) onto the ground. She motioned for me to follow her, and I did. We just started walking when I felt something slide down my right servo. I raise it and am welcomed with an energony(bloody) sight. My whole servo was covered in Energon. I had scratches on my digits and a big gash in the palm of my servo.

Wincing at the sight, I could not suppress a small whimper. Voidwing immediately stopped and turned to look at me. When she saw my servo she gasped. Transforming, she hurried over to me. I lower my servo enough for her to be able to lick it. She gently starts to lick it and I wince again. She continues until my entire servo is covered with the saliva. She than gestures for me to get onto her.

I comply and in milliseconds we are off the ground. Instead of holding on, I raised my servos and pretended that it is me who is flying, 'flapping' my 'wings' when Voidwing does. We fly higher and higher until we are above all clouds. Suddenly, Voidwing flips so we're flying upside down and I fall off her.

Plummeting to my death, I start to panic as I start to see the ground. "Voidwing!" I yell, " what the slag does training have to do with me offlining?"

Getting closer and closer to the ground, it becomes more difficult to suppress a scream. At the last ever possible moment, my arms are grabbed and I am thrown up. I land on the ground making a small crater.

It takes me a moment to realise what is going on, and when I do, climb out of the crater and stomp over to Voidwing, who was sitting with a gummy smile on her face. *WARNING: cybertronian curses start here* "What in the pit is your malfunction? Why do you like scaring the slag out of me so much? I thought that you knew what kind of state I'm in and that you actually cared about me. I guess I was wrong," I go from yelling to whispering.

Voidwing got a look of horror in her optics and grabbed me, lifting me into the air. There was a swishing sound and I got a really big headache and started to get a strange feeling. Before I could do anything, most likely yelling colorful language at Voidwing, I land on my pedes and she landed next to me.

I looked around and found myself in the Autobots base, but it was different. Everything was black and white instead of having their usual color. I look around and notice Ratchet, tinkering with the ground bridge.

"You just had to malfunction after Optimus went through, didn't you?" He grumbled, "Now we have to spend Primus knows how long without our leader. He's the only thing that we have to battle against the Decepticons, and yet you decide to take away our super machine just because of something as simple as a small glitch? Fate is never on our side, is it? Why can't we just have a little good luck for once?"

My spark sank. Is that all they thought of me? I was just a super weapon? Just an emotionless, mindless, sparkless machine? Something to win the war with? I hung his helm sadly. Did they really think that they could use me like that?

My fists tightened and I raised my helm, determination to prove them wrong in my optics. I faced Voidwing, who had a sad look in her optics. "Shall we go back to training, my friend?" I asked her.

She nodded, "But first," suddenly, I was yanked back, "what the-" I found arms rap around me, giving me a hug. Once I came out of my shock, I slowly started to hug Voidwing back. Burying my faceplate in her neck, I sniffle.

"Voidwing, do you really care?" I ask her. She nodes and kisses the top of my helm. I smile. "Thank you,"

We pull away and Voidwing opens what seems like a black and silver ground bridge. We walk through it and are met with the sight of the forest. I sight. So peace full.

"So, are we going to go back to training or what?" I asked. Voidwing smiled. "Turn off your optics, Tribulatio" she said. I complied and focused on my senses. "Today, we are doing hand to hand combat, so get ready." She said.

I groan, this is going to be a long day.


End file.
